The purpose of this action-oriented dissemination initiative is to engage and support at least 800 multidisciplinary professionals in successfully planning and implementing environmental and policy change to maintain or improve the health and well-being of older adults. We request funding to conduct a series of interactive online conferences and technical support activities bringing together researchers, decision-makers and practitioners to advance the implementation of strategies proven to have a positive effect on physical activity, mobility, social engagement, health care utilization and other factors known to be important to health outcomes. The series is a follow-on to the September 15-16, 2009 Research to Practice Symposia: Environmental and Policy Change to Support Healthy Aging. This application addresses AHRQ's programmatic interests in health promotion and disease prevention;evidence-based practice and its implementation into care settings;systems re-engineering;and, addressing disparities in access, quality, and health outcomes. Moreover, it addresses priority populations: persons in inner-city and rural areas, low income groups, minority groups, the elderly, and individuals with special health care needs.